


Loving in the Dark

by Mrs_Ivy_Quinn



Category: A Mysterious Fandom that Will be Revealed at the End so don't Ask, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ali Gets a Happy Ending, Cuz u Probably won't Notice cuz it's an Ali Centric Story, EVERYONE IS A LESBIAN, I Don't Even Know, I Had To, Ignores Cannon & Timelines, Ppl r Missing, Sorry Not Sorry, again sorry not sorry, but only kinda, don't hate, it just came to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ivy_Quinn/pseuds/Mrs_Ivy_Quinn
Summary: Everyone around Alison DiLaurentis was in a happy relationship. She was just goddamn lonely. One day, she meets a stranger at a concert and without knowing what the hell she was doing, she jumped into a romance. Before long she was enraptured with this shadowy figure, who is her dream girl, but there's one problem! They know everything about one another except their names!





	Loving in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm giving anyone and everyone permission to adopt &/or do whatever the heck they want with this story, so feel free! You don't even have to credit me or ask me first! (although it would be great if you did *nudge* *nudge*)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alison loved going to Aria and Spencer's concerts. It was really awesome how they had found love and started a band after The Dollhouse, especially considering the fact that Aria was blind and Spencer couldn't use her legs. (The two had suffered the most major injuries of the group, Ali herself having gotten away with a chopped off arm (due to frostbite) and a slight limp.) Despite this fact, every time she saw them together, she couldn't help but feel a bit wistful every time she saw them together. She really was happy for them, she just wished that she had found love the same way.

She harbored no feelings toward Emily, and she respected her choice to stay with Paige after the whole ordeal, but she was just goddamn fricking lonely dammit!! Ugh, it was no use to dwell, but dwell she did.

"Uh, sorry, 'scuse me", a voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Do you mind scooching over so I can sit? Sorry, I'm trying to go unnoticed too. I'm not from around here, so I don't really know anybody". 

'Huh, she sounded a bit sheepish. So the nervous type then. Interesti-Stop it Ali, you don't categorize people anymore, remember??' "Oh, ahem, sorry, of course, I'm just kinda, y'know, used to being here alone, um, in the back row I mean, haha." 'Real smooth Alison, real smooth'

"Oh, um, that's ok, it's my first time at one of these, my sister found these guys over apple music and now she's obsessed, so she dragged me here, I'm normally not one for concerts unless it's Beyonce. Are you a fan?"

'Poor thing, she sounds so nervous!!' "Haha, kind of, I think their music is ok, but they've been my best friends since middle school, so I'm here for moral support. As for Beyonce, who isn't!?"

"Oh, yea, fair points, so, you guys have lived here your whole lives? I grew up in a big city, but I...moved here when I was 12. I was really surprised when I heard that they were the same age as me, I'm a sophomore in high school, so I guess we're the same age too..."

The conversation lasted the length of the concert, and the night ended with a number slipped to the mystery girl under the guise of a goodbye handshake and a whispered "text me". Ali was left with a goofy grin on her face as she stared at the exit, when Aria came up to her.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I totally have a crush!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Sorry if it's too short, tell me if it is & I'll make the next one way longer and lengthen this one up a bit, m'kay? Tell me if you like it!!


End file.
